The Infamous Tony Stark
by Juggathon
Summary: A boy with dreams of making his world better for the sake of those around him. Will they come true or will they be crushed by someone or maybe even something evil.
1. Chapter 1

Tony stark the one and only rich famous playboy philanthropist who is a kid at the time. He has always wanted to save lives but has never given the opportunity. Tony Stark was the kid who went to school and got bullied on a daily basis so childhood wasn't so pleasant for the soon-to-be hero. Tony Stark went home to an abusive father every day while yearning for a loving mother at the same time. So we are stuck with this kid with a dream and this fucked up childhood. We say be careful what you wish for because it might just come true, but in this case little Tony Stark just wants a better life. If his dream came true tomorrow he wouldn't care how it happened and would most certainly not think about consequences nor responsibility.

After twelve long years, Tony Stark is now moving into his dorm at Illinois State University with intentions on majoring in robotics. Knowing that robotics have always interested him, he began to make blueprints of this amazing body armor that he thought was never to become real. He became rambling through all of his old comics and had the perfect idea. At this point Tony began going to the dining hall daily stuffing boxes with every food from cheese pizza to ceasar salads. He would sit in his room hours on end and would not go to class just to finish this amazing work of art. He started collecting loose metal parts and constructing his blueprints. The sounds coming from his room were exploding through the walls and everyone began questioning who this kid was. A knock at the door startles him. He looks through the peep hole and sees one curious-looking girl with brown skin and a mug upon her face. Tony finds her highly attractive so he opens the door for her. He opens the door and examines the girl with great interest. He has seen some very pretty women during his college experience but this girl was the best-looking he has seen. The not so happy young lady possessed a few phenomenal traits. Her skin was chocolate, teeth were perfect, height of a model, and her hair was full and black and passed her shoulders. Tony asks the ebony beauty for her name and she replies "my name is Monica but that is not the point. My friend is highly annoyed by your shenanigans. You know that you have neighbors". Tony genuinely apologizes but smiles at her afterwards. She looks satisfied but still irritated but as soon as she starts to walk away Tony realizes how bad he wants to get to know her better. "Hey Monica" he calls as he is walks toward her nervously. "I'm really sorry for the noise and tell your friend I'm truly sorry. But on the other hand are you next door often?" "Yeah you can say that" she responds. Tony is glad to hear this because he sensed an attraction with Monica. Tony thinks Monica might be interested in what those shenanigans really were but maybe she would think it was a just a weird mad scientist type of thing. He is afraid she is the type that doesn't like new things, especially robotic suits made of metal.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon enough, Tony Stark's robotic super suit is nearing completion. The plan was is to use this suit to make his world a better and safer place for himself and the human race. His suit can do so much more than catch criminals. What Tony is working on is something groundbreaking; it could change his life forever. In fact, Tony's creation could change the world. The only problem is that no one could know what he was doing. The technology was far too advanced to be conducted in his tiny dorm room, and if he was discovered, he would most definitely be in trouble. As long as he's been working away in his room, he'd managed to keep it a secret. The next day Tony left the campus to find a remote location to continue creating his masterpiece. After walking for about 50 minutes, Tony found a warehouse and saw that it was abandoned. There was a gate that he would have to get over, and upon doing so he found that he needed keys to get inside. Thinking for several moments, he decides to go back to his dorm to get tools he would need so he could move his project to the warehouse. Hours later, Tony returned in his truck with all of his equipment. After using his wire cutters to cut a hole, he squeezed himself and his suit through. Fortunately, he managed without any damage. It was easy for him to pick the lock to the backdoor and begin setting up. For the first time in a while, Tony felt at home. This was his space and his alone. His dream of making something great was that much closer. Despite his excitement, Tony couldn't forget to cover his tracks. He returned to the gap in the gate and disguised it on his way out. The clock read 2:30 in the morning when he glanced down at the watch on his wrist. The time had escaped him and he was utterly exhausted. It hit him like a sudden wave and he decides to just sleep in his new lab.

"I need to get this shit done ASAP," He says to himself just before he passes out on the cold warehouse floor.


	3. Chapter 3

When Tony woke up in his new workspace, he is confused. It takes him several seconds to shake off the sleep and remember the previous night. His memory is only jogged when he walks to his car and sees the hole he'd cut in the fence. Double checking that he'd cleaned up his workshop and secured everything, he leaves the old warehouse and heads back to campus. He'd used a loose piece of chain link to camouflage his entryway perfectly. By the time he gets back to campus, he realizes that he still has hours until his calculus class. He could probably get a good nap in, he thinks to himself.

_BANG BANG_, there's a loud knock on the door.

"Fuck," He swears irritably. A quick glance in the peephole reveals Monica. Despite his exhaustion, he is happy to see her. Opening the door, he greets her with a genuine smile.

"Hey, Monica," He says. She smiles back, but doesn't speak at first. Her head is tilted and her expression is curious, like she knows something.

"Where did you go last night?" She asks suddenly. _Shit. _He could have sworn he hadn't been seen by any one. How the hell did she know?

"Oh, uh, I went to see a friend that came through town," He stammered awkwardly. It really doesn't help that she is staring at him so closely. It's like the girl missed _nothing_.

Tony is indecisive about telling Monica the truth.

"Hmph, if you say so Tony, I don't think you would lie to me." Monica says.

"Of course not." Tony responds with a smile upon his face and then retreats back inside his dorm room.

"Shit! I'm running late for calculus" Tony yelled as he started get his things together. He rushed out of his door and blew by Monica and her friend. After Tony leaves Monica goes up to his door and says

"I wonder what his deal is?" she asks her friend "He is just always doing something and it blows my mind sometimes." Monica then reaches and grabs Tony's doorknob and opens up the door. Monica wasn't impressed by Tony's room simply because how plain and simple it was. The only light in his darkened room was light from the sky. As Monica walked out the room, she stumbled over something. She bent over to grab it and saw that it was a blow torch with blood on it. Monica obvious thought Tony was up to no good. The truth is that Tony cut himself while constructing a model of his suit. Some of Tony's blood spilled on his blow torch.

"MONICA GET THE FUCK OUT!" It was Tony who had returned to his room sooner than expected.

"Tony what do you really do in your spare time?" Monica asks him with the most concerned voice.

"If I told you what I've been working on you'll just judge me." Tony explained.

"I will judge you more if I know for a fact that you have secrets that you keep from everyone." "Prove to me that I don't have anything to worry about, I'm tired of wondering what the hell it is that you do." She said with much assertion.

Tony's mind has been all over the place for the past few days and his brain is struggling to operate. He is literally stuck in Monica's face speechless. He says

"Monica promise me that you won't consider me crazy."


End file.
